Payment processing, point of sale devices, and payment capture systems are evolving. Some recent payment acquisition technologies have used near field communication, which includes communication protocols that allow user devices (e.g., smartphones and tablets) with appropriate communication equipment to communicate with point of sale devices. However, not all smartphones are equipped with NFC communication capabilities such as, for example, the iPhone®. Moreover, NFC communication protocols require a tap or bump by the smartphone to the point of sale device making it inconvenient for some users.